The Cultarian Delegate
by Ashley Sinstar
Summary: What if Diana Troi & Lt. Worf had a child?


Can you say Gene Rodenberry & not I whom owns TNG. But hey I do own Quarter Master Taunrianus, The Nomad Breeanicas & this plot so get over it. Evil twinkle alighting the author's eyes. 

The away team arrives on the planet Cultare. The mission is to pick up one passenger named Quartermaster Taunrianus and to take her to Betazed. Upon arrival they are amidst what would appear to be a carnival. It is here in this setting by the clock tower Taunrianus studies the new arrivals before making her presence known to them. The away team comprising of Lieutenant Worf, Capt Picard, Geordie Leforge & of course our good Doctor Beverly Crusher. Capt. Picard noting the atmosphere & wishing to be away from it as quickly as possible due to relaxation of this nature is foreign & quite uncomfortable to his stoic being. His thoughts are on the time lines of this mission instead. The group scanning around them when I decide it is time to make my presence known to them. Into the colored lights I step. A look of surprise takes our good doctors face while Worf's is one taken aback briefly by another form of thought. Capt. Picard addresses me first. I inform them that my name is indeed Quartermaster Taunrianus and that I am ready to leave with them. I hand over the letter of passing to Captain Picard. He glances it over and announces to the ship through his com badge, 5 to beam up, Geordie mentions his admiration of the sword that I keep strapped to my back just as the transporters energy starts it's process.

We arrive upon the Enterprise within the blink of an eye where I find myself speaking in hushed decibels for unaccustomed am I to using much verbal speech informing the inquisitive Geordie how I inherited the blade from a Triskelian trader that was in the bazaar ten summers back and that the blade is of a unique alloy. One that the make is a crossbreed between two worlds much like myself I think to myself. Before Lt. Leforge can enquire further the Captain informs me that I am to go with Doctor Crusher for a standard analysis check in their sickbay, I acquiesce to the request and go with her. Briefly noting Worf's stare surging through me with an intense heat that has yet to consume.

We enter the sick bay where the Doctor's staff is stunned by my appearance. Granted I am tall but for crying out loud folks must you stare. I think to my self. At this juncture perhaps I should describe further. I am part Klingon & part Betazoid. My hair is long wavy & dark. I tend to wear it in an Amazonian topknot while the rest floats down my back. My forehead, eyebrows, skin tone & strength are very much Klingon. My eyes have no irises, as they are completely black. My frame is curvaceous & thin. I am wearing a gold colored alloy chain mail that conforms completely to my body. Add some thigh high boots & my hooded cape of dark green velvet. Ah must not forget my favorite sword on my back, a dagger strapped to my right thigh & the glowing moldavite pendant that was given to me by my mentor. Before leaving he said it would help me, how so I have yet to discover. Still they stared I felt it. It was here I allowed my other senses to take control as I started to see why they were looking at me so hard. It was the good Doctor's thought's that came through so strong. "My god she so resembles Troi". I whisper to her, "Who is Troi"? She is stunned & yet not when my final scan is complete as she confirms what is the obvious. There is nothing wrong. Again in a voice no louder then whispers, I tell her that I know not of whom my parents are since I was raised on Cultaire as a slave. Until the moment I broke free & was taught the ways of the hunter by the nomads in the mountain ranges. It was the Shaman there that first noticed things about me & with careful questionings he made contact with you. He handed me my letter of Marque and said it was time I traveled amongst my own kind. So taking leave of my Captain and tribe I find myself on this journey. "But my good Doctor you still have not answered my question, who is Troi"? Beverly, finally back to her senses told me that she was the ships counselor for many years before she was killed on an away mission. The sorrow washed over me & here I closed myself off.

In time to hear Picard's voice resonating over the ship's telecom system, enquiring upon my status. She informs him that all checks clear. The silent hiss of the sickbay doors open & in slides Picard's first officer. Riker I believe Doctor Beverly tells me as this man proceeds to speak to me in a language I know naught of, Klingon. His body language shifts slightly with discomfort at the realization of his faux pau. I only stare at him awaiting the words of let me take you to your accommodations. "Please", I whisper. During the walk there he asks if I would like a tour of the ship. "No thank you." Again the ship's personal staring, staring. I find myself getting an urge to give them something to really stare at via the tip of my sword. "Ah, well here we are". He announces. The doors open, lights come on via his voice commands as he instructs me on how to operate the computer functions within the room. If I need anything further all I need to do is ask. The whole time pacing the seconds until he will leave me in peace.

Finally he does & now I can meditate over the nuances of my mission here. That one officer of Picard's I find myself mulling over. What was his name? Woof, Walker, oh yes Worf. Lt. Worf. Why did he have that look upon his face as he stared at me? I should have opened up my mind to his thoughts, but the good Doctor's thoughts were overwhelming enough. I do not want to open up myself to too many more of these aliens. My mentor warned me to be cautious in my dealings with these people until I made it safely to Betazed. A trip I have been informed that will take 5 lunar days to complete. Until then I hope to keep to myself as much as possible.

Back on the bridge Picard greets Riker & enlists his opinions on their new guest. Riker tilted an eyebrow slightly upward as he expressed, "Well besides not being made aware that even though she looks pronouncedly Klingon she does not speak it." "I believed I might have offended our guest". "However she showed no signs there of". "She is one whom does not speak much Sir". "Frankly Sir I had the greatest impression that she wanted to be rid of my company rather quickly".

"I see, so what did Quartermaster Taunrianus say to you #1"? "Well Sir the first one word answer I received was Please to the question of being shown to her quarters and No Thank You when I asked if she would like a tour of the ship". "And even these Sir were answered in a whispery voice which I find a bit odd". "Quite a contradiction to her appearance, I don't know Sir I was expecting a typical boisterously loud Klingon."

The bridge doors open admitting Doctor Crusher. She happens to catch Riker's last statement to Captain Picard. "Will, you can not make so many assumptions based on appearances alone". "You know better". "As for our guest's quite demeanor, I would have to chalk it up to her other half". "Other half"? Riker kicks himself for not noticing the subtle differences sooner. "And what prey tell is her other halve Doctor"? Picard enquires. "Well Sir given our current destination I should just let you guess". At once the Captain & #1 seem in a bit of astonishment as they both voice "Betazoid". "Strange". Captain Picard states. "All the orders stated was that our guest was a representative for The Nomadic Tribes of Cultaire & that she was to be delivered to Betazed for a meeting with Lwaxana Troi". "Her Klingon appearance was quite the unexpected as shown upon our initial contact". "But given the nature & inhabitants of Cultaire the possibility was there". "From what I have read on Cultaire's history they are quite the buccaneer class almost in comparison to that of Earth's sixteenth century".

"Fascinating Sir", said Riker. "That must also explain the obvious armaments she has upon her personage". "Yes #1 it does & to ask her to stand down on wearing her sword is considered a great insult". "One that we can ill afford when we need access to Cultaire's trading rings that they provide the federation use of". "Granted we do still have much to learn from them, especially the Nomadic peoples of her world that from what I understand have yet to be fully counted". At which Doctor Crusher intercedes with, "Has anyone seen Lt Worf since we came back"? "Perhaps he may make a better welcoming agent for our enigmatic visitor". "Agreed" "Make it so #1". Commander Riker's voice thrumming over the ships com. system. "Lt Worf report to the bridge."

Lt Worf on the other hand will not be found that readily as he has removed his com. badge & has immersed himself deeply into his newest training program on the holodeck. One where his first mate, K'Ehleyr along with some other unusual looking alienoids are attempting to fight him to the death. He needs this now for somehow the presence of this new visitor to his ship has awakened in him longings that he had hope to keep buried deep within. It was his fault after all that Deana was gone. He should never have allowed her to enter those caves without him. And now she was gone.

His muscles straining & taut as he takes slice after slice into each alien with his weapon of choice the betleH. K'Ehleyr fighting at his side. As the program plays out it will be just K'Ehleyr and himself. Each variant differs but the final goal is the same. A temporary release. A renegotiation in order to keep his "soul" in check as were. To be able to stay focused on his career as Lt Commander in charge of the Enterprise's security. He still recalls the times they joined. The friction imparted based upon their differing opinions. It was her human part of her nature he kept telling himself. But their unions were always glorious & had she not been murdered they would have taken that final oath of man & wife. Another relationship that ended in death. He cannot allow this to happen again. He will not allow that to happen again! And so he fights with all his marred & tortured self so he can go on with his lonely existence. To survive!

As I sat meditating in my quarters mulling over the transactions of the last few hours, I realized that I was in need of studying my query so I focused on Lt Worf's image. I sat in the middle of the room crossed legged & allowed my senses to open further. There that vibration I knew I had felt this before strange instead of the "wash over" from all the others minds on this vast ship I was able to hone into him effortlessly. Such controlled rage! I focus harder & before I realize it I have left myself, well at least my current location, I used to be frightened when this occurred but I find now that each time I use this "gift" in me that it becomes easier to use.

I am a top of what seems like a cliff/mesa on some unknown world. Where did I land now? I should be on the ship still, but how can this be the ship still? I mean, when I travel, that is what I call it I usually do not go that far. The furthest I traveled one time was the continent on the other side of Cultaire. But then below me I hear the scuffling of two people fighting. It is he & who is that woman? She looks somewhat like me? I can only sense him. Their weapons striking & resounding like the sound of the wild carrion snatching their prey from the vast red prairie. What did she say to him? They are growling at each other. Is that passion burning in him? Yet he, they are trying to kill each other? His blade nicks her arm. A careless move I thought on her part but then their dance moves on to the point of him disarming her. His blade pressed against her throat. Defiance blazed with lustful passions burning in her eyes. He growls again, this time dropping the blade. She whips around quickly to slap him. He grabs her wrist; she halts her motions as he inhales the scent from her palm. I have intruded upon something I should not be privy to, but I find I cannot stop. I am grateful to be down wind from this. I cannot afford discoveries & so from here I witnessed the bestial intensity of their violent coupling. My mind reeling from what I was witnessing. My loins reacting as I found myself growling as well. And just as the Lt was completed his head comes up & his eyes make contact with mine. In the horror of being discovered I find myself back in my quarters moments before contact was made. My heart - pounding.

"Computer, end program." Lt Worf commanded. And as he finished that command in walked Commander Riker with a look of why the hell did you not respond earlier. "Sir"? Lt Worf enquires. "Yes, Lt Worf the Captain has ordered that you will act as the Ship's Emissary making our guest welcome until we reach Betazed. "Yes, Sir" Lt Worf responds. A subtle look of uncertainty & curiosity breach his eyes as he still ponders whether or not he saw their guest Taunrianus just now in the holodeck. He knew that she brought unsettling energies into his very loins and yet. He just shook them away as he asked Commander Riker as to when he should pay a visit to their guest. "As soon as possible Lt, perhaps you can invite her to ten forward for a bite to eat"? "I will consider that sir". "You are dismissed Lt". And so Lt Worf gets ready to meet their new guest on a more personable note.

I can't believe I let myself become seen! I am the most adept warrior in my tribe priding myself on the art of stealth recognizance and here I let my defenses down by witnessing the acts of this, this Lt Worf and that warrior woman that was with him. Why could I not sense her? I will have to research this further along with how could I have traveled so far away from this ship that is traveling to Betazed. From what pictures I have seen of Betazed that was definitely not it. My heart starts slowing down more & I decide that the best recourse for recollecting my senses is a bath. Dagger highly accessible I allow myself to sink below the steaming water. I can almost envision my favorite spring hidden deep within the Zanobie Mesa back home. This was always the one place where I could make the voices stop. Where I could feel like I was a normal woman whom did not have anything different about her other than being another warrior helping her tribe survive & be glorious in battle.

19:00 Lt Worf shows at Taunrianus's quarters. A buzz sounds. I did not respond to the first time. There, that buzzing again. I sprang from the water; dagger drawn as I ask the computer what is it? I am shocked to hear that Lt Worf is at the door. "I utter wait a minute". But I do not know if he hears me. I quickly towel off & put nothing but my chain mail suit back on with my dagger belt around my thigh. My hair undone & draping down my back I open the door. His eyes giving away glints of shock at seeing me like this before him. "What do you want"? I whisper. "Uh, yes I have been instructed to be Emissary for you until we reach Betazed". "Is there anything that I can assist you with"? I notice the discomfort and the curiosity within him once more. "Perhaps we can have some dinner in ten forward"? I simply nod. "But please I whisper, excuse me while I finish getting myself back together". "Why, yes of course".

Within moments I am back and ready for him to take me to this place he called ten forward. Along the way we speak but little. I do not simply because verbal language is so little used from where I come from. I venture he does not speak much unless he has a point to make in general or forced to. And so I sense the great tension within him building and of course I just continue to read my adversary until I have no other choice but to speak. I so loathe to but there is no other current choice especially for the answers I am seeking. I am still to weak by the earlier encounter to attempt to open up completely with my other senses as yet. But before I utter my first question, he is the one to make comment. "I noticed your sword earlier". "It is a magnificent piece". "One I trust that has seen many honorable battles"? "Yes, yes it has". I whisper. "May I also ask, as to why you can only seem to whisper"? I catch myself slightly grinning when I find myself forcing my voice up a bit more even though it is painful for me. "Where I come from stealth is so highly important that all we need are hand gestures". "I see". He says. Then again I figure at this moment it is not his concern what the other half of my lineage is. And that even now I can sense his emotions strongly. "Yes we are here". He announces to me when we arrive. He informs me that whatever I wish to eat can be created with the ships replicator he called it. At that moment I was so longing for some grog. And so I waited by the farthest corner of the room looking out at the glass as the stars traveled by us ever so purposefully. Again I noticed those in the room staring at me but this time I decided to ignore them.

Lt Worf returned with what looked like a tankard of ale for himself & a huge cup of what did he call it? Oh yes, synthahol. It was amazing but this tasted a great deal like my grog and yet not. I nodded my appreciation as he suggested we sit down. It did not seem to take to long before we both felt less agitated to the point we were able to discuss many things. It was strange how he seemed to even pick up on the hand gestures I found myself slipping into without so much of even a back thought as to why I should not be doing it amongst these alien people. He told me of the many glorious battles of his people.

Thinking to him self. Look how she holds herself. She is quite the noble warrior. Of course the image of her when she let him into her quarters still blazed within his mind. The long wavy trendily black hair framing that firm curvaceous form incased within the gold chain mail. And that lethal dagger strapped to her thigh. A low growl escaped his lips.

He growled at me? "Lt what was that you asked"? I could feel very well where that emotion was emanating from and somehow I found myself very intrigued by this sound & him. A fine noble warrior I think to myself.

"Oh, I am sorry he mutters". "You were asking if there is a place you can use your sword without hurting anyone". "Yes, yes there is it is called a holodeck". "Here let me take you there".

And so I am taken to this room that holds naught but blackness & yellow lines. He explains to me the principles of how this room works when before my eyes I see the red prairies and mountains of my home world once more. It is also here that I now understand that I did not travel to another world outside the ship. So I disengage my cloak in mid air as I made the back flip. Releasing my sword it's tip scratching the Lt's cheek. He was not expecting that maneuver. "Lt Worf of the USS Enterprise I challenge you"! His eyes glint with a renewed passion and hunger that I was privy to witness not to long ago. And so it is here that he utters the words, "Computer, betleH"! His blade appears as he charges forward at me. I am in amazement of his fervor. And yet I will have the upper hand in this dance for I have studied my query prior even though I can sense his confusion still & wonderment if I was truly there witnessing him there in last. That is my secret. I dodge and parry against his thrusts. The fluidity of motion he has with weapon of choice as his muscular arm melds, as one with it is quite exciting. His eyes impassioned another growl escapes between his clenched teeth. His brow sweating as I exploit an opening as I create another scratch along his upper thigh with the edge of my blade. A calculated move that within a mere second if I had not physically phased out I would have caught his blade against my left cheek. His look read one of disbelief but I simply did not register this right away for I was taunting my prey with renewed zealousness. It was I this time that brought my blade forward in the assault as our blades rang out within the holodeck. I realize this could be considered a disadvantage to my honorable opponent that I can read every part of his being. I know where his blade is going to be before he even does. And somehow this is really getting to me. My face flushed as I bend like a reed right before his curved blade leaps forward attempting to strike my upper thigh.

Our eyes meet as all time stops around us. I am laying flat upon the ground as my sword is before me fending off the blow. This sensation does not seem familiar. Why is it I can move & he cannot? All the voices & emotions have stilled. Look at the fire that this warrior I am battling holds. Why do I find my body feeling full of longing & need? And as I decide that the longing is taking precedence time seems to resume it's forward motion. I hold firm my parry and he stands down his strike. We still are staring in to each other's souls it seems. He makes another deep guttural sound, one to which I find my self re-acting with the flight or fight response. My heart leaps into my throat as I focus that I am back within my quarters. And there I find myself. I am racked with confusion. And so must Lt Worf be. But I do not know nor care what my Emissary from Star Fleet commands thinks of my actions or myself presently. For now I am momentarily safe & locked into my quarters.

In mute disbelief Lt Worf comes to. Computer where is the Cultarian Delegate? Deck 6 section 25b the computer informs him. Still finding himself somewhat agitated from battle he orders the computer to play his earlier program this time without the representation of his slain mate, K'Ehleyr. He needs to battle until he can no longer stand.

08:00 - Lt Worf to my ready room, the Captains voice resounding through his com. badge. "Yes Sir". Upon arrival Lt Worf notices that he is not alone in that room. Doctor Crusher & Commander Riker are also present. "Lt report on our guest from Cultaire". Captain Picard inquires. Commander Riker adding in, "yes, please do". Riker noticed the newly acquired scar on the Lt's face. With a glimmer of acknowledgment in his eye hinting at what may have transpired between the Cultairian and Worf. Worf slightly shifted uncomfortably before making his request. "Sir, request permission to report to only you "? "Sir" "Well", Captain Picard starts off with. "Is there any reason that you can not disclose the information that I have requested of you in front of your senior officers present"? "Sir, I find this of well a difficult nature". With that Captain Picard requests that Crusher & Riker leave. But not before Dr Crusher takes out her hypo spray to heal Worf's cut upon his face. And so with Crusher & Riker out of the room, Worf proceeds to report to Picard on all that transpired between himself and the Cultarian representative thus far. "Well I see your concerns Lt Worf, however it would not have hurt to have had Doctor Crusher & Commander Riker's inputs on this matter". "Yes sir the choice is yours sir". "Well Lt tell me did she or does she seem like the Q in behavior"? "No sir it seems she was performing quite instinctually if that is the correct assumption here". "For that matter sir she seemed to fade away rather than instantaneously like the Q". "Strange rather strange indeed, do you believe her a threat to us at this time Lt."? "I believe sir there is always a potential sir". "However not in this case but I will be keeping my eye out sir". "Yes please continue to do so Lt.". "You are dismissed".

Fading away, Picard thought to himself. He recalled the time when an alien calling himself the Traveler was on board. And how he informed him that Doctor Crusher's son, Wesley was a prodigy. Of course that was some time ago. Wesley had made his choice when he stayed on Donovan V to further his studies with the Traveler. He often wondered where that led Mr. Crusher.

Having regrouped after my previous encounter with Lt Worf I proceeded to make inquiries from the ship's computer. "Computer, how many more days until we reach Betazed"? The computer responds back with, "Two lunar days, ten hours and 42 minutes". "Computer show me a summarized version of all information regarding Counselor Deanna Troi and her last mission with Lt Worf". The computer informs me that this information is restricted to Starfleet personal only. Well my stoic warrior I guess I will have to resort to other means of recognizance. "Computer, show me how to get to ten forward". Before me on the screen a map is shown showing me where I wish to go. I show up at ten forward moments later. I am relieved to see the room mostly devoid of people. I decide to saunter up to the bar for that is what it indeed looks like where I see a dark skinned I presume female tending. She acts as if she knows me. "Welcome to Ten Forward Quartermaster Taunrianus". "What can I get for you"? In my usual hushed tones I ask for a mug of grog. Within a moment it is set before me. "I understand you are from Cultaire". "It has been a great while since I myself have been there". I say nothing momentarily as I chug down my grog in one breath. I am looking more to get lost momentarily and perhaps to elicit a good brawl if I am lucky. But I know these Starfleet personnel will not indulge me this. Perhaps that Emissary of theirs Lt Worf will but then again I think not. I find myself being drawn back into conversation with this female. So I ask, "What is it they call you"? "Guinan". "Well my good wench Guinan can you see fit to get me another of this pale shadow you call grog"? Her head cocked to the right slightly as she smiles and proceeds to tell me of the time she was on my home world last. She mentions to me how much she enjoys our carnival. A time I must admit I am in longing to be at this peculiar moment. How did she know I tell myself? "But you know what she states, we need the real deal"! "Tell you what let us hit up the holodeck". I am thinking why bother, then again this amazing room of theirs can make you think you are in places you have never been before & in my case back home. So I agree to this venture of hers. She tells me to meet her there in thirty minutes. Apparently she has some other business to wrap up & promises to have a great surprise awaiting me there. Part of me is very hesitant but I sense no wrong within her. For that matter I cannot sense much of her at all. She masks herself very well.

While back in his quarters Worf does a bit of research on the rituals and rights of the planet Cultaire. In particular their practices regarding challenges, he is determined that she will not take him off guard again. As he reads over the bi-laws and punishments there in he starts to have a real appreciation of this adversary. One who leaves him in want of full possession of all that is "She" and so he prepares for their next meeting.

While before the holodeck doors Guinan is now ready to party as she is dressed in the bright gold's & reds of carnival. And I be hanged if she does not have with her what looks to be 2 bottles of my favorite Cultairian spiced rum. We enter the holodeck and into carnival. The drums deep pounding we get lost within the crowd. We locate a corner table under the many colored lights. The air is scented with patchouli, sweat & rum. Casks of rum flow freely as do the dancers to the thrumming of the music. Ah this Guinan wench is one of good tastes as she hands me one bottle & she keeps the other. We uncork & clank the bottles together. Saluda! And as we drink deeply I warn her of all of the buccaneers present the ones she should be wary of but somehow she is not concerned. Instead we laugh and carry on when she jumps up & starts to dance in the middle of the crowd. Her vibrancy shines beyond all the other dancers there. It is this shine that brings on what looks to be the First Mate from the Crowfoot. I know it is not but I am gloriously drunk so I over look it for now. Instead I un-sheath my dagger in preparation of cat gutting him if he so much as lays a finger on my new friend. But much to my chagrin I did not need to protect her after all. The scum managed to smack her backside and within a blink of an eye she flipped him over to his port side knocking the wind from his sails. She then laid a delicate foot upon him and told him to apologize and that he would not be doing that to any more women here from this moment forward and if he so challenged to do so again she would seek the Captain of Carnival and demand that he be placed within the cage for thirty days and nights. What a fine, well-versed honorable wench she is. And after we had finished our bottles of rum we than had a glorious night of dancing, rebel rousing and towards the end we fought in one glorious brawl. As the twin suns appeared upon the horizon, Guinan was the first to speak. "Well Taunrianus I must say this was the best carnival I have attended yet". "But it is time for me to get back to my duties". I nodded in agreement. "However let me impart this to you, sometimes it is okay to let your hair down". "Guinan". I quickly speak, "What tell ye of the Lady Troi"? Her eyes widen slightly. "My good Quarter Master that in itself is another tale". "One built for another time". With a broad curtsy she leaves. I am determined that shall happen. And with that she left me there in the representation of my home world. With a bit of a hang over I might add as I ask the computer to show me my hidden spring in the Zanobie Mesa. The smell of juniper and moisture ascent my nose as I remove all my outer coverings and submerge myself within the heated waters.

"Computer, where is Quartermaster Taunrianus"? "The Quartermaster can be located in the holodeck". The computer informs Lt Worf. With his weapons of choice at his side he enters the holodeck in search of his quarry and upon entry he is affronted with a forest, one he enters silently. After he has covered the first quadrant of the area he comes across the hidden spring where he sees her. A sharp intake of breath on his part as he basks in the glory that is she. Her long black tresses surround her in the steaming water. The twin golden orbs with their jojoba colored prongs proudly jutting above the surface. The tightness of her abdomen as the droplets of water shimmer from the sun down upon her; the firmness of those muscular legs that meet up with the blue-black triangular thatch of her sex. The sounds of the waterfall mask his sounds as he silently makes his way to the edge of the spring.

I know that he is there remotely but as a friend once told me, it is okay to let down my hair. And so I pretend not to hear him until it is too late. A challenge dagger is thrown just skimming the top of my thigh. I hear him recite the challenge in a mix of his verbal language & my sign. "Quartermaster Taunrianus of Cultaire I challenge you to a duel"! "With the wagered results being that of my choosing". "Do you concur & accept"?

I am out of the spring now plucking the dagger from where it landed on the other side. "You have quite decent aim I must say". "However are you prepared for the consequences of what the punishment will be when I defeat you"? A hint of a smile escapes my lips. "I trust you will allow me to collect myself"? That will not be necessary he informs me as he tosses my sheathed sword my way. I allow a look of confusion to play across my face as I quickly pick up my sword. And as I do so he comes at me with his betleH in his left hand and a dagger in his right. I barely parry his thrust from the dagger in the nick of time. I am a flush in part with arousal and yet part of me is enraged at battling this adversary with just the challenge dagger and my sword in hand.

The battle ensues. Blade against blade we dance to and fro. Allowing moments to catch our senses and breath. "Lt Worf of the USS Enterprise I know what you are thinking"! "I can sense what you will do before you do it"! "In this battle you will lose noble warrior"! "Prepare for your punishment"! He growls back at me and it is he who bends like a reed as I crash down on him with my sword. A howl escapes my lips as his dagger thrusts into my thigh. That will teach me, but then again part of me wanted to be conquered by him. Much like that warrior woman he fought before in this same holodeck. With anger alit in my eyes I growl back at him. His dagger drops quickly after having lacerating my thigh. He reaches out and grabs my hair forcing a sign of surrender from me via dropping my blades upon the ground. My breathing ragged, he proceeded to take what he wanted of me. His fierce lips bruising mine with all the fierceness that is the warrior known as Worf. I was stretched and tied out taut between two trees. Here he bound my wound to stop the blood flow however it was here that he growled once more and declared that I was to endure Moses' Law. Fear encapsulated my heart momentarily. I asked of myself why did I listen to that wench Guinan. I have endured the law before I can so again. I have yet to meet the one that can break me. So with a renewed defiance I glared down upon my captor.

I was prepared for this moment of triumph and yet somehow I felt she let me conquer her. And she continues to yield to me at this very moment even after I bound her taut. The scent of her is excruciating. Why has she not phased out yet? And so undaunted I unveil the Captain's Daughter to her. She glares down at me from her ensnarement. I step behind her readying the first taste when I witnessed for the first time the intricacy of all the previous kisses she had received at another's hand. Part of me was envious of that person caressing her so devotedly. And yet a greater part of myself was angry for someone hurting her beyond reason. My thoughts interrupted when she seethed her displeasure at me, "You lack conviction sir"! "Either strike or let me down". "But be aware if you let me down I will strike back at you and have your sorry carcass displayed in the cage before the suns set"! And with that said I walked around to look her in those fiery filled eyes as I allowed her to be kissed long and hard by the Captain's Daughter. The first rosy lines appearing across her abdomen much to her credit she did not flinch. But the anger still remained. Anger that I will break her of and so thusly I continued to thrust kiss upon hardened kiss over her. The Daughter's tongues licking her skin well & deep. I find myself trapped in the heat of the action as my loins start to want to claim more and more of her body.

This adversary, Lt Worf knows what he is doing. I am impressed. I do not feel the need to leave this space. His kisses tingle my body as he applies the Laws of Moses to this wicked vessel. A trickle of heated lava is flowing down my thighs. All I know at this moment is that I want to be taken fully by this warrior and if he does not I will take him all the sooner.

The thirty ninth lash strikes her and at the moment I release the instrument of my pleasure she phases out and the next I find is that I am on the ground. She is a crown me. Her nails start rendering my impassioned exposed flesh as she proceeds to lick & bite at me. I am briefly taken aback but aroused by her display of taking what she wants. I manage to throw her off of me long enough for me to remove the remainder of my clothing. She attempts to slap me but then I have her by the wrist.

It is like he did with that other woman. He is scenting the palm of my hand. I growl gutturally at him exposing my throat to him. He licks the sweat off of the area upon my throat before he bites me. Ahhhhhh, my body quaking instantly as the heated waters flow from within me and down. My hands at first caress him then my nails cut into his flesh as I pull him into me.

Mmmmmmm, the pain of those nails feels so right. Her scent is so intoxicating. I can never get enough of her. The taste of her as she yields her throat to me is so arousing as I bite down upon her skin. I can feel the tumbler go through her as the blood engorges me oh so magnificently the pain filling me. It is here that I pull her down so that her scarred and well-endowed bottom is before me.

I can feel his urgent needs as I present my backside to him. I arch my back allowing him full admittance into me. And thusly he entered into me as if he were thrusting a spear. I howled in pain, lust & joy at this moment. I do not recall the exact moment other than his strong hand came down upon my backside repeatedly as he continued to enter me over and again in a zealous fit of passion. And upon that first lick I climaxed violently again upon my conquerors instrument of impalement.

I picked up the rhythm as I imagined drums being beaten while I continued to smack her endowed bottom & thrust deeply into her. As her next climax drove me over the edge as I to now found myself howling with her. And for that moment in time I felt that we were of one flesh and one mind. One soul and it was beyond all.

We were a mass of intertwined limbs as our breathing calmed to normal levels.  
A mischievous twinkle evaded my thoughts as the next moment I was able to heave our tangled mass into the water of the spring by merely thinking about it. SPLASH!  
I start to laugh while the look of shock evades my now lover's eyes as he flounders in the water adjusting his bearings. Reaching out to me he encircles me and simply strokes my face as we look into each other's eyes. Much to be said, but then some things are better left unsaid.

10:00 fourth lunar day of their mission, Beverly sipping upon her tea as she awaits the arrival of her breakfast companion, Jean Luc. They had decided this once to meet in ten forward. And as Beverly waits her thoughts travel over in her mind how Taunrianus had a resemblance to her missing friend, Deanna. And how receptive she was much like Troi had been. She was so deep in thought she had failed to see Guinan coming to the table with more tea. "Morning Beverly how are you this wonderful morning"? "Oh, oh yes Guinan I am fine". "I understand the Cultarian delegate has left a great deal of mystery in her wake". "What do you mean"? "Isn't it notable the subtle resemblance she has to Counselor Troi"? "Peculiar how she is seeking out someone that she has never met and whom has been gone for quite some time now". A bemused look traveled over Beverly's face as the Captain arrives for his appointed time.

Our affects in place Lt Worf offers that tour of the ship now. The one I had declined from that Riker person early on. To which this time I am contented to accept the invitation the company I have found to be more compatible then before. But first we start with the inside of his quarters so he can change. Due to earlier events I would have to say that in the heat of the moment I did not leave him with much coverage. Then again he kept insisting that I needed to go to sickbay to have my leg mended. Something I flat refused. I was not at liberty to have them question the nature of my wounds. His concurrence to my request in lull of all the delightful kisses he left upon me which still reverberated a lasting countenance upon my soul. I did however insist that it was a point of honor from whence I came for my conqueror to stitch my wound tight. A prideful smirk emanated his face as I removed my chain mail allowing him access to my thigh. "This may hurt a little". He informed me. "What is a little pain between good friends"? A wicked smile steals across my face. And at that moment that son of a carrion fledgling drew tight that last knot on purpose making me flinch. "Between friends he repeated". But then oh how delicious it felt as he took his teeth to bite off the loose ends and on the back stroke the tip of his tongue leisurely tracing each fine stitch he had sewn in. Yes, I know I will hold that scar with high esteem. Huskily I reminded him of that invite for the tour. "Uh, yes I did mention that". His body language spoke volumes however I thought there is always later.

We began the tour in engineering. I was awe struck to witness their warp drive. Never had I witnessed such a marvel, than again this has been the largest ship I have ever been upon. It was amazing how many it housed & yet disturbing all at the same shot to think that they would also house families aboard a battle vessel. We did not return to ten forward, I felt I had seen that place enough of late. One of the last stops we made was the bridge itself where the Captain made all the decisions and where he ordered the helm to travel to amongst these vast enveloping stars. "Welcome to the bridge". Captain Picard greeted me. Bowing my head slightly, "Yes thank you for allowing me this honor". I inform him. "I trust Lt. Worf is treating you accordingly"? "You have done well in your selection Captain". "Well very well carry on with your tour Lt.". "And if there is anything more that I can do for you Quartermaster, please just let me know". "Thank you Captain I will keep that in mind". I am privy to seeing where the good Lt.'s post is upon this bridge. Gunner interesting I think to myself and yet more with this security of the ship & it's personals business. I must say though as I continue to think to myself at this moment I was rather relieved to not to have conversed with that Riker fellow again since he was not presently upon the bridge at that particular moment. Our tour continuing and ending in what was that he called this place with so many plants, ah yes the arboretum. Worf's emotions suddenly taken to a somberness that last I felt this was when I first witnessed him in the holodeck. I keep note of this as I continue to converse with him in this place. "Worf how is it that you are a mere gunner and this Riker fellow is the first-mate"? "He does not deserve such rank in my eyes". "He is naught more than a would be Cimarron and does not deserve to be what would be "my" equal within my world". "He comes cross naught more than a fool". "And a fools place is entertaining Kings in their castles not pretending to help man and order others upon such a fine ship as this". "You are far more deserving then he". "For that matter you deserve your own ship"! This brings him around.

"My good Quartermaster you can not even fathom how truly strong and capable Riker really is". "He has more then proven himself as an equal and just warrior within the Klingon world". "Further I will escort you to an old earth custom called a poker game". My head cocks slightly at him and this demand he has made of me. "Who will all be at this poker game you speak my good Lt."? "Do not worry upon the participants until the appointed hour". He commands of me so well. "I am taking you back to your quarters now for some rest and to be ready for what awaits you". "Aye sir"! I tell him. "Until I receive further orders my will is at your command". Well that wasn't all that was at his command. I was thinking as I entered my quarters. "Until next we meet Lt". I shut the doors without allowing him admittance.

20:00 the door chimes. "Yes, who is it"? "I have come to escort you to the game". Lt Worf's voice announces. "Come, I beckon to the door". Lt. Worf enters again I have him stunned again as this time I am now garbed in a gown that is spun finer than the gold webbing of which my armor is made. The emerald green gown is sleeveless and long with slits on either side that go up to my thighs. I am wearing my boots and this time I will only carry my dagger. My hair I have twisted up and the glow from my pendant is the brightest illumination within the room. "I am ready my commander". "Take me where thy will". His eyes devour me hungrily but then he is aghast as my latest acquisition becomes visible. "Shouldn't you wish to wear your cloak Taunrianus"? My name sounds for the first time in my life so feminine coming out of those full and sensuous lips of his I think. "Why"? I ask my conqueror. "I do not believe that other's would approve with out worry over your well being the way you & I do". His concerns are well taken & I do as he asks of me.

We arrive at our destination moments later it seems. We are at another's quarters. My senses alight to, "You brought me to Riker's quarters"? "Why are we here"? He can see the distain riding up on my shoulders. "This he tells me is where we will be playing poker my good Quartermaster". "This is also where you will allow your prejudices to end as you will get to know the real Riker". "I already know the real Riker". I inform him and I do not care to know anymore. "Take me away from this place at once"! I demand of him. "So I see, all the bravado of the Great Quartermaster Taunrianus from Cultaire is nothing but shallow talk". "She is no great diplomat, just another woman playing warrior"! "How dare you"! I hissed between my teeth and at the same time let my hand strike his face with all the intensity I would show any man challenging my position. A grin comes over his face and the doors to Riker's quarters open wide showing the "man" if you call him that to my hate filled eyes. "Welcome Quartermaster". His eyes show concern briefly as he asks if I am well. I gather my composure quickly as I answer, "Yes, all is well". "Thank you for inviting me to this poker game". Worf is at my back as I am led in part against my will into this man Riker's quarters. The room is in shades of blue and gray as I note in the center a round table with Beverly Crusher, Lt La Forge and Guinan seated around it. A single white light shinning down upon this table and lying upon this is colored disks and rectangular pieces of paper. A chair is held out for me to sit by Riker as I am bid to sit down. I catch myself glaring slightly at Guinan. No wonder she was so helpful in finding me this gown to wear. The other's welcoming me to this custom as Worf sits to my right & Riker to my left. The pieces of paper I am told are cards and the colored disks are referred to as chips that are used to lay wagers. Hmmmm, similar to games that are played at the festivals back home I think to myself. "Well if we are to play this custom of yours I announce be there drink to help wash down the losses I am sure you scurvy jackals are aiming to dole out to me"? "Where be the grog now my good Wench Guinan"? I ask. A look of bemusement and almost down right uproarious laughter threatens to betake Beverly Crusher I notice. But she does well to hold back I sense she does not want to insult me. Riker interrupts my thoughts as he offers, "How about some Romulan Ale to quench & soften your punishment of partaking our meager company this good eve"? A hint of shock glazes over my eyes that are quickly replaced with an ever so slight grin as I demand my cup be brought forward. "More ale less talk brings forward this wager of yours"! And as the next few hours played out one they had no idea what a quick study I would become and that no form of drink slacks my thirst to conquer. And conquer I did. The chips stacking higher before me until the last hand where Riker upped the ante. His face showing no emotion and to my amazement his inner self reflected that outer encasement. "I call ye Mr. Riker"! "Show yer hand". To which a gleefully wicked aura exuded from his pores as he laid down his hand of a straight flush in diamonds. His hands started making for the pot when I pulled out my dagger and swiftly thrusted it down between his out stretched fingertips upon his right hand. His and everyone else's eyes were like saucers as Worf grabbed my wrists behind me. "Oh come ye I implored my company is that anyway to presume the win when all the cards are not laid out"? Riker was the first to speak up as he ordered Worf to let me go. "No harm done". "Let us see this hand of yours". He states with a severe smugness. And before them I lie Ace of hearts, King of hearts, Queen of hearts, Knave of hearts and the two of hearts. At this Riker attempts to take the pot only to have Crusher stop him this time. "Beverly"? "I won this what are you doing"? "Clearly, Will you have forgotten"? "Forgotten what"? Will mutters. Guinan speaks up with, "It was the Quartermaster's deal and if I am not mistaken deuces were declared wild". At this William T. Riker bursts out with a boisterous laugh as do all in the room. "Well Quartermaster Taunrianus of Cultaire I concede to you fair and square"! As I knew he would. "Well kind folk of the ship called Enterprise, I thank thee for a most educational night but I must take your leave now". "Here allow me to escort you back". Worf insisted. Cooley I inform him that this will not be necessary. "Yes, but it is my duty". I glance over at Commander Riker and then back to Lt Worf. "Very well do your duty".

The trip to my quarters is filled with silence until we reach my quarters where he announces, " I am sorry for engaging you like that earlier". " I was just doing my duty". "You understand"? I look him over from head to stern as I ask him to join me for a nightcap. And as the doors close behind us I loosen my cloak. He takes my cloak from me to hang it up when I unsheathe my dagger and quicker than a vermilion snake strike I have the blade under his chin. "You ever doubt my intentions again Mr. Worf and make no mistake your next trophy of a scar will be harder to explain away then mine"! I inform him. I then let him go. "I take my leave of you Worf"! Tomorrow is a very busy day. I was to arrive at Betazed and meet my new mentor, Lwaxana Troi.

13:00 "Captain, we have a transmission from Mrs. Troi". Announces Commander Riker. His head somewhat pounding from the hours before. "Yes number one, viewer on". And as always the larger than life presence of one Lwaxana Troi of Betazed was upon the screen. "Oh Jean Luc how good it is to see you again, and oh there is Commander Riker"! "Hello, William". "Jean Luc will you be so kind as to oh whatever they call it, bring me up so I can meet with this Cultarian delegate"? "I am so anxious to meet with her you see". "Very well Mrs Troi, we look forward to seeing you again". Said Captain Picard and yet his insides always knotted up when ever she found cause to come upon his ship. "Oh Jean Luc do not worry I know you still have feelings for me after all & I you but we cannot divulge in our fantasies presently". A slight flush rises upon his cheeks as Mrs. Troi smiles at him. "Until we meet again Jean Luc". "Viewer off announces Captain Picard"! "Never fails that woman"! Commander Riker smiling knowingly as always when they have these encounters with Mrs. Troi.

Captain Picard looking around, where is Lt Worf he was to be here already. The Captain's voice over the intercom ordering Lt Worf to the bridge immediately. But Worf once more has left his combadge in his quarters and now works out his embarrassment and aggressions in the holodeck. Snapping at Riker, "Riker report to the Quartermaster's quarters and escort her to transporter room five to meet up with Lwaxana"! "Yes sir, will see to directly". "You do that Mr. Riker".

Having collected Quartermaster Taunrianus from her quarters they proceeded to the transporter. "Where is Lt. Worf"? I asked Commander Riker. "The captain has him undergoing other tasks presently". "He will catch up with us later". I knew it was a lie. I had checked the computer earlier suspecting where he was. I even went as far as to phase shift there. I stayed hidden in the shadows of his computer-generated world only long enough to determine he needed the time to work out the embarrassment that I had stained him with.

And then within the blink of an eye before me stood the legend I had heard so much of, Lwaxana Troi of Betazed. She dressed so flamboyantly. One I suppose had much to do with her position I thought. "Oh William how nice to see you again"! "And who do we have here"? "Is this the Cultarian delegate, what is it they call you again my dear"? "Oh yes, Welcome my dear Quartermaster Taunrianus to Betazed"! And while she said these words out loud I heard another perfectly different set within my own mind. "Who are you"? This catches me by surprise albeit but I find myself staying calm as I thank her for her welcome. I then hand over my final letter of passing to her. Her emotions I cannot seem to read as well as the others I have thus far. Some how it is a relief and yet not. She graciously accepted the letter and started to read it when again I hear her words in my head. This time, "Why are you here"? At this juncture I attempt to hail her back with my mind when all goes black.

"Medical emergency, Crusher respond"! Lwaxana is kneeling down beside the stricken Cultarian as William checks for her breathing. Moments later Crusher arrives with her tricorder. As she scans over Taunrianus something deep inside Taunrianus's mind has activated. Much like a message in a bottle. An electronic voice emanates from her lips as well as telepathically within Lwaxana's mind. "We will take what we will and we are taken by you Lwaxana of Betazed"! It's ghostly hideousness continuing to resound in her mind along with images of her beloved Deanna being cloned in numerous forms. Forms that brought naught but illness to the depths of her soul. "Death after all is only the beginning and the breeding has only just begun". And as quickly as the words faded so was Taunrianus's life force draining away. Crusher shouting, "her septum pellucidum is shutting down we need to get her into sickbay now"! Riker giving the order for, "Emergency transport to sickbay now"! As Crusher and Taunrianus were alighted away.

A gauntness overtaking Lwaxana's face as she insists to Riker that she must be with the Cultarian and how she can help her. "All right Mrs. Troi let us get you there quickly". Said the concerned Riker. During the trip there Riker reported to the Captain over his combadge on the proceeding occurrences. With alarm Captain Picard joined them in sickbay while Crusher feverishly worked to get Taunrianus's system to normal parameters only to find that the best current course of action was to simply place her in a coma. She needed to buy some more time to research this new and unknown condition. How can she be perfectly normal on her initial scans when she came aboard and now all is amiss? Crusher thought to herself. Hell she drank us all under the table hours earlier. Makes no sense, unless. Thinking back looking at Mrs. Troi she goes to Mrs. Troi now and asks of her, "Mrs. Troi did you for one instance share any form of telepathic communication with Taunrianus"? "Well, yes briefly". "What business is that of yours"? "I see", muttered Crusher as she headed back to the computer to research her suspicions. And as she walked towards them she spoke back to Mrs. Troi, "Lwaxana I can not have you attempting telepathy with her again". "Is that understood"? "At least until we can find the cause of this shut down and disintegration in her mind". Lwaxana nodded but added, "Please let me just monitor her by listening to her mind". "If I pick up on anything I can tell you far quicker then your computers can". "All right". Crusher cautiously agrees to this proposition. "Beverly"? Captain Picard asks. "Will you be able to help her"? "Is there anything we can do"? "No Captain, nothing as yet". "But I will let you know". Picard turns to Riker, "Where is Lt. Worf"? "Did you ever locate him"? Riker looking first at Lwaxana and then at Captain Picard. "No sir, I did not". "Everything happened so fast". "Well Number One if you suspect where he is locate him now"! "And when you do I will need to see him". "Yes sir"!

Why he chose the landscape of the Cultarian delegate's home world he did not know for sure. Perhaps something belying in his subconscious. But what was in the conscious thought of his now was fighting as if his very life hung in the balance. And yes this time he included K'Ehleyr but this time there would be no unions he needed to be exorcised of all his hidden demons and weaknesses. K'Ehleyr was one of the few pleasant memories. There union, Alexander but if he was to go on with his life he had to let go of the guilt that enveloped him when she died.

Blackness is all I recall seeing at first and then the voices in the far off distance. And now, now I see the most magnificent whispers of color be rifting me. They surround me in a comfort of understanding and being I have not know before. I could stay here forever. But then this peace is robbed from mien sight, as all I see is red. The taste of iron paints my tongue. My loins respond in kind as I thirst deeply to fight.

Beverly revues Taunrianus's previous med scan and compares it the current scan. Sitting in awe at the changes that occurred in such a short time. The only other data scans she had to remotely go on were those of Lt. Worf who is the only Klignon aboard with close enough D.N.A. to Taunrianus's and then there was those scans left in the computer remaining of her long lost friend, Deanna. And as she compared these scans some of the remarkable came into view. Deanna shared many markers with Taunrianus. Was it possible Crusher begin to think.

While deep in thought and walking at the edges of Taunrianus's mind was Lwaxana. Those voices, they resounded still within her. The last she heard them, even then they made her shutter. It was ten years ago when she received the cryptal on the day of celebration of her inheritance as the newly appointed chalice holder. Thinking it a another lavish gift from her many admirers it did not take long for her to open the unique puzzle box. It was upon doing so that the voices reverberated within her mind along with visions most foul in any refined cultures belief systems. This was also the day she developed a distinct disdain for the primary colors. Her world would be filled with all variants but never these alone. The invitation if you would call it that came to her from the Guardians of Triskelian is what they called themselves. But in the visions she saw beyond what they presented. And with one thought, she uttered NO! The cryptal shifted its encryptions and simply disappeared as if it was meant to do so.

Riker was on his way to the holodeck where he knew his friend and officer under him would be. He knew that Worf never accepted the fact that Deanna's death was an accident beyond his control. And even though her loss hung heavy upon him to this very day as well he chose to remember her like she told him to do at her funerary celebration. "My Imzadi we will see each other again". "As I shall see you all one day". "Remember the good we shared as I hold you in my heart of hearts until the day we meet again". The hologram representation announced to all that were in this room to say their good byes to her. The final lingering look the hologram gave to Worf was a silent message I don't believe any of us will ever perceive. And Worf will never divulge. Nor will any of ask something so personal of our friend and comrade unless he is ready to do so & even then we shall be there for him as always.

Alien after alien fell at Worf's feet in that simulation and as he fought his way to battling all his demons his blade struck that of K'Ehleyr's. The cruelty and look of contempt for his weaknesses drove him over the edge as she fought him with no intent of yielding in any way shape or form to him.

Blood, blood is dripping all before me. I am tasting, I am encased but naught of blood. Rage such controlled rage! I can sense him. I can taste him.

Lwaxana is coming out of her own world as she is sensing that of Taunrianus. What is this, she is perplexed at the solidity of thought in the one word, blood. Lwaxana's eyes become like the blackest of holes found within the depths of space as she looks on in astonishment to see Taunrianus's very body being visible and yet naught. Lwaxana can barely become audible in time to say, "Beverly" and then before both their eyes Taunrianus simply disappears. In mute shock, "Captain Picard"! Crusher spews forth. Quartermaster Taunrianus has disappeared from sickbay in plain site of Lwaxana Troi and myself!

The Captain mildly stunned at this revelation, "Computer, locate the Cultarian". The ships computer resonating back to him, "The Cultarian delegate is not aboard this ship". "Security, run a manual sweep of the ship". "You are to locate the Cultarian delegate and place her back in sickbay under arms and close observation". Captain Picard orders. Riker hearing this order, "Riker to Captain Picard, did I hear correctly sir"? "Yes you did". "I will need you to get Lt Worf and meet me in my ready room for further orders". "Yes sir on my way". Announced Riker. Moments away from the holodeck where he knew Worf to be all time seemed to slow as all creations upon the Enterprise simply turned into statues.

Blood splattered & emulated upon the warrior Worf's face has he still battles with all his soul. His former mates blade on the verge of victory as Taunrianus blends into this moment called his now. Her ethereal blade driven down between the two warriors. One of the now and the other made up of the digital phantoms from his mind in depthual need of exorcism. His dark eyes widen in question as to what he sees. Is this real? But then Taunrianus's blade rings hard against the phantom known as K'Ehleyr's resonating against the cold belonging to that digital room. Taunrianus faintly glimpses her latest lover as the bloodlust consumes her. Her digital opponent against her ethereal form. There is no give as she moves forward with meaning. Metal against metal as her determination is proven. K'Ehleyr vanishes before their eyes. The only opponent left is Worf.

He questions to himself is she real? Is this image of Quartermaster Taunrianus real? She embarrassed me. He tells himself. She needs to be humbled again, he thinks. She knows not who he is but blood. Red blood is all she can think of as her blade comes against him. Something tells him that this real. This is Quartermaster Taunrianus and she sees him naught. All that lies between them is blood! Her long blade is coming down upon him as her dagger is upsweeping at another angle with its target his heart. His eyes widen as the illusions become real. His thoughts fleeting as he wonders were they ever embraced in the bonds of ecstasy in the hours precluding this event? Her blades against his as he fends her off for his existence. All that lies before him is just another fleeting memory of happiness. If you call it that. Taunrianus's eyes reddened from the heat of her bloodlust. It is at this moment that the realization hits him she is nothing what he experienced before. She will be one of many demons that he will expedite from his depleted soul. And yet she feels familiar? His earthen mother's words echo in his head. "Listen to your soul". Echoed through out his mind. Though he knows not why. The earthen culture has always laid second to the blood fever of who he is, Klignon. Until now.  
And so he fights this anomaly that appears to be his last love. Fighting until the remainder of his bravado ebbs and when all time is at a stand still.

"Well, well look what we have here". I thought I might, just might get here in the nick of time to end this charade. The Triskelian Slave Merchant's are really a sad race. All of that potential sigh. With a twinkle of her eye The Nomad known only as Breeanicas phases into view.

"There you are my fine confused valiant Quartermaster"! Breeanicas strolls around the two death-dancing partners in their semi-frozen tombs. "Always you have wondered why things were the way they simply were". "And now you shall see my fine beauty"! "Now, you shall see". "Time will flow like it is meant to be without those little booger bastard globules interfering". "I so love how I save this day." Breeanicas tells herself. Was it all a dream? Taunrianus back in her own mind as she questions this all. Her body is still lying in the induced coma within the ship's sickbay unable to move. "Who was that woman"?

Lt. Worf was left back to fighting his holograms. And for a quick flash he uttered, "Computer, stop program"! His breath coming in labored gulps as he slouched to the ground. "Who was that woman"? "What was wrong with Taunrianus"? "Was that Taunrianus"?

In mute shock Lwaxana and Beverly look on as Taunrianus is back. "Captain Picard, Bridge". "Crusher, here Captain"! "The Quartermaster is back, Sir"! "I don't know how or why but she is still unconscious". "I will let you know her condition, Crusher out"!

And so as an equally as shocked Lwaxana stares down mutely at the young woman, ever so gently she continues to scan her mind. "Why didn't I think of this before"? Beverly reminds herself. "Computer pull up the last med scan you have on Counselor Troi and compare it to Quartermaster Taunrianus". The unthinkable presents it self and yet does not as Beverly sees the results materialize before her very eyes. Taunrianus? Troi? Their very individual DNA matches up to that of their Mother? Lwaxana? And still even more peculiar as the computer shows that the other half of Taunrianus's DNA is a perfect match to Worf!

Lwaxana absorbed still with the very thought one in the same. Is this my child? Her thoughts intensifying as she returns solely into her own mind. Allowing only background noise to emit from her connection to Taunrianus in case something should arise there in from this communal.

"I know I have never slept with any Klignons"! I have never had any desire to even commune with one more than the precursory politeness that my status entails. She tells herself. And yet where does this child whom is partly of me come from?

01:00 Crusher meets with Captain Picard to discuss her discoveries of the situation as the Quartermaster still sleeps. "Jean Luc the precautionary force field has been erected around her bed as you ordered but is it really necessary"? "Beverly, you said so yourself that she simply disappeared recently". "Yes, I know but nothing was damaged and no harm was inflicted upon any personal or to her". "Beverly, I need to inform you that this is the second report to me of such business as the Quartermaster vanishing". "It seems our Lt. Worf had a similar encounter with her two days back". "He was instructed to keep monitoring her and to keep me apprised if anything should go awry.  
"Strange". Beverly uttered as she thought back hours ago to the poker game at Riker's quarters. "However Doctor we must discover who our visitor really is and why is she really here".

Lwaxana continued to stay by Taunrianus' side though she knew and understood the reason for this force field. Together the following "dream" unfolded within their minds as a voice they have never heard before filled them completely.

"Ah there they are"! "Good I was waiting for the right moments to share this revelation with who else"? "But the two gifted Betazed women aboard the gallant USS Enterprise D". A low chuckle resounding within their linked minds and then the following images seem to stream into them without pause nor concern for their well beings.

The sky held images of distant clouds and a cerulean blue atmosphere. The foliage was dark greens and very much teeming with life forms. The away team consisted of Deana Troi, Lt. Worf, Beverly Crusher and Commander Data. They were to assist Dr. Crusher in the collection of botanical specimens. Lt. Worf never easy in these situations however he was ever protective of Counselor Troi since they had been seeing each other for over six months now. She always tried to get him to relax, to see the beauty of all scenarios. He was so kind and gentle with her. Such a difference from the intensified couplings he was accustomed to with others of his kind. With K'Ehleyr even if she was half human. But it was Deana who had helped him heal after her death. And even though theirs was very professional hadn't she been the one who helped when he needed it the most. Even through the rough times he had when he was raising Alexander. Yes love grew from these times. He wooed her ever so gallantly. The first time they were intimate was one of such sensory subtleties. Which left his loins reverberating for days. What was it about the minuscule that brought such depths? And so here they were. Her subtle taunting of him to enjoy the scenery while Data assisted the Doctor with the collections.

No sooner than the Captain asked for a status check from Lt. Worf then unbeknown to him a white rabbit appeared to Deanna. A soft white rabbit for which curiosity consumed her as to what this creature was doing here. And so within that flash of an instant she followed the rabbit without anyone noticing right away that she was gone. And so she continued to follow this creature into a small nook of a crevice that was an entrance to a vast cave infrastructure. With an illumination not belonging to that world. By the time the others had realized she was gone it was too late as they heard her scream. Lt. Worf running towards her screaming as he had the very devils of Matcho Peaka upon his heals only to stop at the edge of a step of no return. Peering into the poorly lit area just as Crusher and Data catch up with him. Data locates a light source and uses it to help light up the area five meters below them to see Deana's body skewered upon the stalagmites below. It all seemed like a bad dream as Data contacted the ship while Crusher openly wept. Worf still looking for a way to get down to retrieve her safely hoping against all that some how some way she yet lived.

They beam back onto the ship mute and shocked. And as the following two days transgress each experiencing their separate grieving for she whom they all respected, liked & loved. Will, her Imzadi until the end. He never truly thought of the terms or the meaning of end until then. It was here that he grew angry and held Lt. Worf responsible for not watching over her. But it was Worf whom would never know love or peace again. For it was here that two of his life's loves had somehow died because of him. Her scent haunted him that very night as his body recalled their clandestine love making the night before the tragedy. How he had pumped his life essence into her willing form. They had secretly discussed and agreed upon the creation of a child for she wanted this of him. She had felt it was right somehow as she was growing older. A daughter they envisioned. This will never be. And so Worf vowed silently to never again. And as time wore on even Riker grew albeit softer on his reasons for wanting to blame Worf for the loss of her. No one aboard Enterprise D ever understood the reasons of her death until now. It is now that her mother Lwaxana and Taunrianus have been giving this dream, this vision of what the missing element was. The white rabbit, a ruse really the disembodied voice chimes into their minds unisonicly. "For you see after they removed her broken body from those rocks what remained was her DNA". "DNA for which a disembodied power known as The Triskelian Slave Traders were counting on. Such a medieval perfect plan they thought. To use a 19th century human tale of a white rabbit to lure a beautiful half betazed for their use even after the one they sought refused them so long ago. Patience does pay off to those that wait. For those whose idea prize is manipulating DNA. For them to create the idea universal hybrids for sell to warring nations. However through this program of theirs showed some failures and these were called thralls in the early years. They were put into arenas for the enjoyment of their creators who bet scandalous amounts of value to see who would live and who would die. "Such a waste really"! The voice echoed on. "They have all of these abilities to breed biology and to move matter but yet they have no real passions for more than war like tendencies". "Sigh" "But enough of this". "As I said before, prizes and/or enlightenment come to those who wait"!

The dream/vision ended. Taunrianus snapped out of her coma only to discover she could not move her body because of the force field. Lwaxana ordered the computer to reach Jean Luc. Captain Picard and Beverly Crusher hearing her voice of urgency through the ships com system hurriedly head towards sickbay and to Taunrianus.

"Why can't I get up"? I ask Lwaxana. "Forgive me little one, for I have no control over these matters". Little one, I am in shock. Was it all a dream? Or can I really be her granddaughter? There was so much that the vision did not show and yet, yet we both have the same impressions? My Goddess, Troi, Deanna was my mother? How can this be? She died. We saw her die in the vision. A belayed shock ensues through out me. But somehow Mrs. Lwaxana Troi is in acceptance of all of this. Perhaps it is a hope that is pregnant from not being there at the time of your blood child's death? I will never know. But know this I do for at one moment I see Captain Picard, Doctor Crusher, and is it he? Yes it is, Lt. Worf. I find I really do care for him. My scars ache for him.

An almost shrill tinkle of laughter emanates and abounds us there in sickbay. The force field that held me down before is gone. Captain Picard looking shocked. The rest of us in forms follow his suit as the petite curvaceous scallywag calling herself Breeanicus enters the space with us.

"Ah here we all are she announces with a human child like quality before Christmas glee"! You are quite remarkable all of you she announces. Then turns looking at me with a mischievous grin. "But remarkable still is my tutelage soon to be". "For you see my "tribe" as were has been waiting for her for quite some time". "Unfortunately our brethren dominates, "The Travelers" whom are more watchers than we ordained that we could take action only where they decreed we could". "Bummer, huh"?

"And so here we are". Captain Picard finds his voice first. "Here we are"? "Please elaborate". "We have been in contact with The Traveler before". "You are telling us that you are a species like his"? "I can see why The "Q" find you so fascinating". Breeanicus declares. "However, let me elaborate a hair". She states. "While we are not omni potent as "Q" nor are we "Watchers" as our brethren "The Travelers" are. We are nomadic in nature. We come, change & go as the winds dictate our souls.

Our eyes meet and now I see clearly what she is telling these humans. It is only when I glance over to Mrs. Troi that I see her allusions starting to break somehow. Especially when this nomad, Breenaicus illustrates further upon my creation.

Who I am and why I am to the ever cautious, seeking Captain Picard. You know I cannot blame him. After all he is responsible for so much and their very mission is to learn of others. Doctor Crusher she is so receptive to all. No wonder she is a healer. Worf I can so feel him. To the marrow of my bones only to have that marrow go numb forever as Breenaicus continues her story to them of my creation.

"What you did not know". She states. "Is that after you retrieved all of your away party that tragic day my good Captain was that the little war like globules calling themselves "The Triskelian Slave Traders", were busy gloating on how they set up Deana Troi's demise and joyous it was that they not only collected her DNA but that of her impregnated womb". "One that your medical devices could not detect for it was too early". "DNA that was not pure Lwaxana's like they yearned for but close enough by one quarter". "But imagine what a warrior that could be with the half blood of a klignon warrior". "Oh yes, they counted their ill begotten gains that day I assure you". "So you see the beauty that lies before you, our brazen Quartermaster Taunrianus is but a genetic experiment". "It was here that the "Watchers" let us know of the soul that was stepping into this form". "And so we waited while she was in a frozen stasis". "Her mind being fed the illusions of a life she never truly led". "How they contacted Starfleet and placed her in the right place and time to meet up with you". "Of course their ultimate goal being to make sure that their prize would catch up with the denial that they once earned from you Mrs. Lwaxana Troi".

I noticed a slight smirk upon her lips as she spoke these last words, to the grandmother I never knew. It was here that an unbridled anger seethed within me. It was also here that Breenaicus turned quickly upon me and whispered, "Stop"! And all around us had indeed stopped.

"Why, why are you doing this I asked of her"? She eloquently stated that I was to be her replacement within her tribe and that is all that mattered. Time flowed forward again as she concluded the harsh reality of how I came to be. It was for Worf and Lwaxana that I felt the most for. Worf my lover and well now to know he is my father. Even though, though, damn it all! And Lwaxana my poor grandmother whom expects me to replace the daughter she lost. This is too much.

"Well Captain Picard and fellow friends"! Breeanicus declares, it is time for the good Quartermaster and myself to leave. "There is much ahead that must be taken care of". "Sorry to have put you through all of this". "But I trust as my brethren, "The Traveler" has told you there is a reason for us and this all".

Turning she looks at me. "Are you ready now"? My mind, soul is so filled with questions. However I see the truth behind all the other truths. The lie would be for me to stay here with these people. I find I cannot bear to hurt them anymore than they already do. My only request is that some how someway they can be made to forget me. To forget all of the sordid events of these last few days of mine being here. And so it simply is.

Star date 12252035 we are on route to the planet Cultaire in order to pick up some medical supplies to take to the Durivean system. Captain Picard enters into his logs.

Space the final frontier.

It may be for these human souls. For me it is all the time plains in between that the real frontiers commence.

Until I see you again, Quartermaster Taunrianus signing off!

03/25/2006 RobinBreen


End file.
